Steering columns are known in the art to contain locking mechanisms to prevent the theft of a motor vehicle. Generally, these steering column locks may include a locking member that moves from unlocked to locked positions via means of an electric drive mechanism. The lock member typically engages a recess formed on a steering column thus blocking movement of the steering column.
The electric drive mechanisms typically comprise relatively large electric motors capable of producing forces required to unlock columns with residual torque up to 50 newtons meters. Such large forces are necessary to overcome torque that may be placed on a steering lock mechanism. Therefore, the electric drive mechanisms associated with such systems are generally large and occupy a significant amount of space within a steering column region of a motor vehicle.
There is, therefore, a need to reduce the size of an unlocking drive mechanism to provide a cost savings as to the lighter weight of the mechanism as well as to provide increased area around a steering column of a motor vehicle. Therefore, a method for unlocking a steering system that includes decreasing the amount of torque applied to an unlocking mechanism and thereafter unlocking the steering system would be desirable.